As is known, sensors are used to perform various functions in a variety of applications. Some sensors include one or magnetic field sensing elements, such as a Hall effect element or a magnetoresistive element, to sense a magnetic field associated with proximity or motion of a target object, such as a ferromagnetic object in the form of a gear or ring magnet, or to sense a current, as examples.
Sensors are often provided in the form of integrated circuits (IC) containing one or more semiconductor die supporting electronic circuitry and optionally also containing additional elements, such as a magnet and/or passive components, such as capacitors, inductors, or resistors.
Sensor integrated circuits are widely used in automobile control systems and other safety critical applications. There are a variety of specifications that set forth requirements related to permissible sensor quality levels, failure rates, and overall functional safety. One approach to meeting such mandates has been to use redundant, identical circuits in a sensor integrated circuit.